Elementor Job Transfer
This Quest locks exp gain. Do not hand in any other quests while this quest is active for you will not receive any exp for that quest. The Elementor job change is divided into five parts, each part requiring a specific task to be performed successfully to reach the next part. Warning: Should you De-Level during the second job change quest at any point, you must Re-Level to Level 60 before you can continue the quest. Finding Quest Starting NPC ---- Successor of Hero –Master- Quest Starting Location: Northwest of the Public Office Quest : Successor of Hero –Master- NPC : (Elementor Master) Horison Quest Requirement : Level 60 Magician Objective : Hunt 20 regular Drillers in KhipRa, Darkon1. Return to Horison. Reward: '''Access to the next part of quest. ---- '''Quest Text: : "So, you think you're ready to become a Successor of the Elementor Hero? You've come a long way, Magician. I think you're ready. First, we'll need to test your skills in combat if we are to continue down this path. I want you to defeat 20 Drillers. Not Small Drillers or Giant Drillers, just Drillers. They are located southwest of the Gouthan Mountains." Accepting Quest Text: : "I will be watching you, Magician. Good luck!" Denying Quest Text: : "You're giving up now before you've even started?" During Quest Text: : "I've already given you your task, my friend. You must hurry." Completed Quest Text: : "Yes, very well done, Magician. You've certainly come a long way. You're ready to become a Successor to the Elementor Hero." ---- Successor of Hero –Feather- Quest Starting Location: Northwest of the Public Office Quest : Successor of Hero –Feather- NPC : (Elementor Master) Horison Quest Requirement : Level 60 Magician. Completion of part 1 of the Elementor job change quest. Objective : Collect the Feather of Magic Power, located at southern Darkon 3 near luias, and deliver them and the letter of recommendation (Nomination of Master) that Horison gave you to the (Elementor Wise-man) Cuzrill Reward: '''Access to next the part of quest. ---- '''Quest Text: : "Here is your Letter of Recommendation. This shows that the master recognizes your potential. Do not lose this document. For your next assignment, I'll need you to find the Feather of Magic Power which is located somewhere in Magmient, in Darkon 3. Once you've located the feather, present it to Cuzrill, the Elementor Wiseman near the Fountain of Dead person in Flaris." Accepting Quest Text: : "I pray the mercy of Lillip will always be with you." Denying Quest Text: : "Don't underestimate yourself, Magician. The path is meant to be difficult. Let me know if you change your mind." During Quest Text: : "I am just as clever as the Elementor Priest! Maybe I'm even more clever than her! I am surrounded by jealous people!" Completed Quest Text: : "Ah, yes. The Feather of Magic power! It is said that this was crafted by Lillip and made from the feather of a Luia. It can double your magic power. I sure know a lot about it, don't I? Hahaha! Thank you for finding this, Magician." ---- Successor of Hero –Scroll- Quest Starting Location: Fountain of Dead Person Quest : Successor of Hero –Scroll- NPC : (Elementor Wise-man) Cuzrill Quest Requirement : Level 60 Magician. Completion of parts 1 and 2 of the Elementor job change quest. Objective : Deliver the Feather of Magic Power to Parine. Reward: '''Stamped Scroll and access to the next part of quest. ---- '''Quest Text: : "Now, I need you to deliver this relic to Parine, Tina's helper at Sain City Station." Accepting Quest Text: : "Take good care of that relic, and good luck!" Denying Quest Text: : "What? You did all this just to get your filthy hands on that relic? That's just… awful. I'm speechless." During Quest Text: : "I am the scion of Lillip. At the moment, I am learning from Tina about managing the Sain City Station. Why are you here? Are you forgetting something?" Completed Quest Text: : "You've found it! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Finally, I have it! The Feather of Magic Power! You must have been through a lot to acquire this for me. Here, I have something for you… Take this, my friend. This Stamp Scroll will prove you are worthy to become a Successor of the Elementor Hero." ---- Successor of Hero –Altar- Quest Starting Location: Port of Sain City Quest : Successor of Hero –Altar- NPC : Parine Quest Requirement : Level 60 Magician. Completion of parts 1, 2 and 3 of the Elementor job change quest. Objective : Collect the Perfume of Lillip located at Darkon 3 and deliver it and the Stamped Scroll that Parine gave you to the (Elementor Priest) Condram Reward: '''Mark of Hero and access to the next part of quest. ---- '''Quest Text: : "You'll need to speak with Condram, the Elementor Priest in order to continue your journey. However, first you'll have to complete another task. Elementor Priest Condram is looking for something very important. It is the Perfume of Lillip, which is rumored to be somewhere in Heret, in Darkon 3. Find the Perfume of Lillip and deliver the Stamped Scroll to Priest Condram at the Altar of Elementor in Darkon 3." Accepting Quest Text: : "Good luck to you, Magician!" Denying Quest Text: : "You… won't? Why not? It would be a shame to let someone as gifted as you simply give up. Speak to me again when you're ready." During Quest Text: : "This is the altar where we protect the Souls of the Heroes. What can I do for you, my friend?" Completed Quest Text: : "Ah yes, the Perfume of Lillip. I have been looking for this for a very long time. Thank you very much, Magician. Now the relics of the Elementor Hero are safe." ---- Successor of Hero –Guardian- Quest Starting Location: Altar of Elementor Quest : Successor of Hero –Guardian- NPC : (Elementor Priest) Condram Quest Requirement : Level 60 Magician. Completion of parts 1, 2, 3 and 4 of the Elementor job change quest. Objective : Defeat the Venel Guardian and obtain its heart. Deliver it and the Mark of Hero that Condram gave you to the (Elementor Guardian) Wendien. Reward: '''Elementor Status and 300 Skill Points. ---- '''Quest Text: : "This is the Symbol of the Hero. There is only one more task to complete before you can be named a Successor of the Elementor Hero. There is a place called the Room of the Guardian. You'll find it in Guardiane. There, the Will of the Heroes is protected. You must confront the Venel Guardian, who resides there, and retrieve his heart. Deliver the Venel Heart to Wendien, the Elementor Guardian in Guardiane." Accepting Quest Text: : "May the wisdom of the Heroes guide you, my friend." Denying Quest Text: : "Quitting now would be foolish, young one. Give it some thought and speak to me again should you change your mind." During Quest Text: : "I am awaiting a new Successor to the Elementor Hero. If that is you, I believe you may be forgetting something, Magician." Completed Quest Text: : "Welcome, Magician. Your journey to becoming an Elementor is complete. I now appoint you, a Successor of the Elementor Hero Lillip! Bless and guide this brave soul who is following your will! Elementor!" Guys I Just Found This On: http://flyff-wiki.gpotato.com/index.php/Elementor_Job_Quest